


Time to Waste

by AshesInTheCloset



Category: Band of Brothers, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesInTheCloset/pseuds/AshesInTheCloset
Summary: Come and see the normal hunting life of team Easy Company, watch as the Winters-Nixon family try to raise two kids and stop the apocalypse.





	1. Chapter 1

Lew was hurled through the window of an abandoned warehouse, he coughed as he tried to regain his balance. The man's vision was blurry but he knew what was standing before him, the scent of decaying flesh stung his nose. The ghoul smirked at him as it twirled its knife in its fingers, "Any last words, hunter?" it hissed while it advanced slowly, Lewis spat at the creature and scoffed before he took a swig of whiskey from his flask.

"Yeah," the man snarked, "Bite me." and with that he charged with his flask raised in hopes to bash in the head of the damned thing, the ghoul charged at him as well and dodged his attack. Slicing the man's shoulder and kicking him in the stomach sending him flying back to the dirt. Lew coughed up a string of blood and braced himself for death as the ghoul rushed at him one last time, he tightly shut his eyes and waited for the pain only to be met with the sound of squishing flesh. Lew opened his eyes slowly and saw a a blonde teenager wielding a blue aluminum baseball bat, they were repeatedly bringing it down upon the skull of the monster, blood spurting across their cheek and their eyes distant and cold.

"Racer?!" Lew gasped as he glanced up at the teen, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"She just couldn't stay put," a flutter of wings and a voice came from behind him, "I tried, Lew." the ginger angel strolled up to him, his blue eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

"Did you have to bring her along?" Lewis groaned, the ginger was now knelt besides him.

"I did good," the child beamed, "Right?"

"Of course you did, sweetheart." Dick smiled as he placed a hand on Lew's forehead, a soft blue light surrounded the injured man and healed all the wounds, the child wiping the blood off their cheek with their sleeve only to smudge it and make more of a mess. "C'mon Lew." he pulled the man off the ground. "Let's get home." and with that the three of them strolled out of the building and into the moonlight. A red toyota four runner sat outside for them.

"I'd say this is another win for Easy Company," the teen spun around and walked backwards with their arms tucked behind their head, "Right fellas?"

"Yeah, whatever," Lew rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Hey, we're still older than you so don't go treatin' us like you do with your teenager friends, Ray!"

"Let's stay up and marathon Disney movies!" Ray beamed, apparently she didn't pay attention to what Lew had said.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?!"

"Let's watch the 1992 Newsies first!"

"I don't think so young lady." Dick crossed his arms and stopped by the driver's seat of the car, "You are going straight to bed when we get home, understand?"

"Awe," Ray groaned, "But- but I helped!"

"Yeah, and you have somewhere to be tomorrow." Lew chimed in as he slid into the passenger seat, "Also you gotta wash up before you sleep."

"No sitting on your phone, Rachel," Dick started the car, "After you clean up it's straight to bed with you. understand young lady?"

"Ugh, fine," Ray huffed in the backseat as crossed her arms, "You guys are no fun."

"That's 'cause we're adults, kid," Lew grinned at Dick before taking another swig of his whiskey, "That's 'cause we're adults..."


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its family

Ray glanced at herself in the mirror, blood smudged and caked across her face, before she stripped down to her binder and boxer briefs. She took a deep breath and turned around so that her back was facing the mirror as she yanked off the binder to reveal two dark vertical scars on her back, she ran a hand across one of the scars and sighed as she could feel the wings spreading against her will, "Another day..." after all her clothes were off she hopped into the shower and turned on the hot water, she stood under the boiling water and closed her eyes as her skin burned at the touch. Blood and dirt streaming down her body as the steam engulfed her figure...

The next day

Clank! The sound of the bat hitting the ball could be heard followed by cheering and yelling. Ray was running as quickly as they could, their metallic red helmet whisking off their golden head, "Run, Ray!" Lew jumped to his feet and shouted, "Almost there, kid!" the blonde ran past second base then third, lastly fourth. Her two parents- if she could even call them that- were smiling on the sidelines and cheering her on as she slid into the home run, dirt flying into her face. Ray's team, The Hershey Rockets (I know, childish name-), had won.

"Good job, kiddo!" Dick beamed as the two men watched the girl hop to her feet and dust herself off, "That's our girl!"

"Geez," A shorter brunette man groaned, "Would ya two stop being over excited parents? I mean, look at them- you're embarrassing the kid!"

"That's our job, George." Lew grinned.

"Joe would've been screaming bloody murder if he were here." George chuckled, "But hey, the kid did do a good job."

"The kid has a name," another man grumbled, "Or did your little pea brain forget?"

"Shut up, Bill!" George hissed. "They're still a kid!" the four men quickly turned their heads when they heard the child's voice.

"Heya fellas!" Ray beamed, their face covered in dirt and sweat, "Bill, didn't think you'd be here."

"Ah," Bill shrugged as he slid his hands into his pockets, a grin spreading across his face, "I was in town and I heard from these two that you had a game today, so I decided, why not go and cheer halfpint on?" Ray smiled back as George ruffled their hair.

"Ready to go?" Dick asked as he snatched his satchel.

"Yeah, um," Ray glanced back, "Just a sec." they scurried off leaving the adults confused and in need of answers.

"Where's she goin in a hurry?" Lew asked.

"I think I know." George pointed to a girl with long wavy black hair, the girl smiled when she saw Ray. "Sunshine's got a crush!"

"Wait, what?" Dick sounded shocked, "No, no she cannot-"

"Let the kid live, Dick." The ginger sighed and calmed down, he watched as his daughter- if he could even call her that- smiled at this girl. She was happy, truly and deeply happy.

"You did good today, Ray." the girl with black hair spoke softly.

"Thanks, Maggie," Ray chuckled as they scratched the back of their neck, "I would hug you right now but I'm all sweaty and covered in dirt and-" the girl, Maggie, groaned and rolled her eyes before pulling the blonde in for a kiss. Ray was taken by surprise but didn't hesitate to kiss back, from the distance George and Lewis began to cheer loudly and whistle; embarrassing poor Ray.

"Atta girl, Ray!" George teased, "A real lady killer!" after saying this the two girls quickly pulled away from each other, Ray hiding her red face in her helmet.

"Don't mind us!" Lew chimed in, "We're in no rush to get back."

"Shut up!" Ray hissed, "The both of you! Maggie, I am so sorry about this I-"

"Ray," Maggie placed a hand on her cheek, "It's fine. Let them watch."

"I gotta... I gotta head back home, see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Ray placed a small peck on Maggie's cheek before running back to their family, heart racing a thousand miles.

Later that evening

Ray clambered up to their room, which was basically the attic but redecorated, and plopped down on their bed with a sigh. "I am so done." relief washed over them once they remembered that the weekend was the next day, there was no homework- besides the script that they had to memorize for the spring musical that the Drama Club created, Phantom of the Newsies. A crossover between Newsies and Phantom of the Opera- which they took pride in yet despised the name.

Ray had the main role, "Patch", a character that they created. Patch was a newsie who stumbles across this abandoned and eerie opera house, being a stupid kid Patch steals a mask they find in the theater and skitters off. Little did Patch know that taking the mask caused a vengeful spirit to awaken, the spirit makes a deal with Patch which the child accepts and becomes the vessel of this spirit, in return their soul is damned for eternity unless the mask is destroyed. Patch cannot go to Heaven nor Hell, they cannot get rid of the spirit if the mask is still in one piece, Patch cannot die when wearing the mask, if the mask is destroyed while worn the wearer dies with the spirit.

"Confusing story," Ray sighed, "But a good one." The blonde flipped through the script that she and Maggie wrote together, using pop-punk/punk-rock/rock/pop-punk songs for the play, she sighed yet again.


	3. To Kiss a Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To kiss a girl, and hold her hand....

Ray had their earbuds in as they flipped through the pages of the script, they were unaware of the small footsteps approaching them. The blonde was bobbing their head to the music when a pair of small hands tugged at their leg causing them to jump slightly, "Ray!" it was Albert, "Hi, Ray!"

"Hey there, bud." Ray smiled as she yanked out her earbuds, "What's up?" she lifted the small five year old boy onto her bed. He happily copied her sitting style and looked up at her with wonder.

"I'm bored."

"Me too, kiddo."

"Can you sing that song again? The one about kissing a girl?" Albert pleaded innocently, "Please? I liked it."

"I gotta practice on other scenes right now, Albie." Ray ruffled his hair, "I'm sorry."

"Pleeeaaaaasssseeee?"

"Oh alright." Ray smiled before clearing their throat...

Oh I'm no explorer,

My vision's not great,

I get tired when I run for too long.

I still wake up groggy, and go to bed late

And I guess it's been true all along.

Albert listened happily and watched as a smile spread across his older sibling's face.

That all the world's secrets, both this world and yours. 

Albert giggled when Ray poked his nose playfully.

From the depths of the sea to the eagle who soars!

Beyond all the crap that us little guys face each day...

Ray hopped off the bed and started to twirl,

Past monsters and prophecies,

shouldn'ts and shoulds,

past mayors and nights getting lost in the woods.

I know it's not much,

I'm too young to unearth how it goes~

Ray fell back upon the bed, causing the small boy to wobble slightly due to the impact their body had on the mattress.

But whether the sun burns our skin,

Ray gently pinched Albert's elbow, he squealed.

Or a westward breeze blows~

Of all the world's secrets and mysteries,

From here to the tiniest star~

They pointed to one of the glow in the dark star stickers on the ceiling.

The greatest one, is the simplest one by far...

To kiss a girl, and hold her hand. No monster in the land can understand when you kiss a girl and just like that... The stars your staring at start to disband and they form a path...

Albert looked to the horizon, pretending a path of stars was before the two of them.

And if you follow them blindly that's where you'll find she's gone...

Ray hopped off again and held their hand out to the boy, "C'mon." a smile on their face, Albert happily placed his small hand in their's and he was yanked off the bed and spun around.

So kiss the girl and hold her hand,

And travel on!

Sometimes I think, when days grow lame and each night ends the same in this ghost town...

Ray clenched their fists and spun on their heel to face the window.

Men feel far too weak to make it through,

But boy there's work to do so hunker down!

She sat the boy back down on the mattress and held her index finger before him.

Then we'll form a pact, and with bravado and soul ease up on the holy snare.

She's just a girl, and you've a hand to ta~ake her there!

Ray pulled the little boy into their arms and ruffled his hair.

Cowards by the dozens fly in spirals and they're fast.

Running like they're cowards from the future towards the past...

Never have I ever seen such coward stand to last!

But who cares? Who really cares?

When you kiss a girl~ Aaahh~!

Bill was walking up the stairs to Ray's room but stopped in the doorway when he heard her sing the song that she would always practice when they spoke over the phone- he had almost memorized it, he watched her dance and sing all the while she was unaware of his presence.

Oh I'm no explorer,

My vision's not great,

I get tired when I run for too long.

Bill couldn't help but smile as he felt his heart skip a beat, ever since he was 14 he had feelings for the blonde.

To kiss a girl and hold her hand...

Bill began to join in, taking both blondes by surprise.

No monster can understand

When you kiss a girl and just like that

The stars you're staring at start to disband.

Bill and Ray were now face to face, the height difference between them was noticeable, his blue eyes peering down at hers.

And they form a path.

And if you follow them blindly that's where you'll find she's gone...

So kiss the girl

And hold her hand

and travel on~~~!

Aahh~~~! 

Once the song ended, Bill and Ray were still staring into each other's eyes. Bill slowly inched closer subconsciously, his eyes focused on their lips, but once he realized what he was doing he cleared his throat suddenly.

"Good job, Sunshine." Bill scratched the back of his neck, "Sorry I won't be able to make it to your performance."

"It's fine," Ray peeped, "I can always have Dick or Lew record it for you."

"That'd be nice but it ain't the same as being there."

"Yeah..." Before anyone could say a word, the sound of a person clearing their throat loudly caused them to jump.

"Dinnertime," it was Lew, "Bill, you stayin for the night?"

"Yes, sir." Bill nodded curtly but politely, "If that isn't much trouble."

"No, no! No trouble at all, stay for as long as you need!"

"Thank you, sir."

"Ray," Lew turned his gaze to the teen, "Did you shower yet?"

"Shi-" before the girl could finish her sentence she remembered that Albert was present, "Shoot! I'll do that right now!" They began to rummage through their dresser and angrily shooing everyone out of the room. Bill took one last glance before he disappeared down the stairs, he wished he had the courage to tell her...


	4. It's Been a While

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family enjoys a peaceful dinner only to be interrupted by an old friend

Bill was helping Lew and Dick set up the table, memories of when he first met Rachel flooded his mind. She was only ten at the time while he was 12, he was human while she was not...

About 5 years ago...

"Bill," Dick said as he lead a small girl into the room, "This is Rachel, she's... well, she's an angel like me- well, part angel."

"So?" Bill hissed, "Ya want me to socialize with a freak like that?"

"Bill," Dick replied sternly, "Rachel is not a monster, just a scared little kid."

"Yeah, whatever. But know this, I'll be the one putting a bullet through that pretty little head of hers." those words chilled Ray to the bone, her cold diamond eyes glanced up at Bill in fear. Bill could feel her gaze freezing his skin, he hated it, he hated her.

"Bill!" Dick scolded, "Lew and I have been taking care of her for years now-"

"Five years now." Lewis interrupted, "Five years."

"And ya didn't even think to tell me about this monster you've been babysitting?!" Bill was even more upset, Ray shrunk behind Dick as the scrappy boy before them rose his voice. Ray tightly clung to Dick's sleeve.

"Bill," Dick tried to calm him down, "Please don't raise your voice-"

"I can raise my voice whenever the fuck I want to!"

"No, Bill that-"

"WHAT?!"

"P-please stop yelling..." Ray peeped, no one could hear her...

"Bill, just calm down-"

"OH I'LL CALM DOWN WHEN THAT THING IS GONE-"

"Please stop shouting!" Ray stuttered out a bit louder, still no one heard but Lew.

"Guys just-" Lew tried to intervene but no one listened, the yelling and anger became too much for Ray to handle. She quickly clasped her hands over her ears and cried.

"I SAID STOP IT!" the girl roared, everything in the room shook, lights switched on and off along with other electrical appliances. "STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP IT."

Her wings began to spread, Lew's eyes widened and he darted for the girl and tackled tackled her. The two of them fell to the ground, Lew wrapped his arms tightly and securely around the small girl's body in hopes to calm her.

"It's okay, sweetie," He whispered into her ear, "It's alright, I'm here and so is Dick. We didn't mean to yell, I'm sorry sweetie." he kissed and stroked her hair and sat up as she hyperventilated in his arms. Dick and Bill glanced down at the two of them, Dick angrily gazing to Bill.

"She's not a monster." was all the ginger could muster, he brushed past Bill before heading to the garage, "I want you to stay at Randleman's tonight, or until you've calmed down." and with that he disappeared, leaving Bill feeling cold and full of spite.

*** 

"Bill!" Lew's voice brought the man back to the present, "Stop standing there and be helpful!" In Lew's arms was little Albert who was munching on a strawberry, the little boy's face smeared with red, he somewhat resembled Ray.

"S-sorry, sir." Bill looked down in embarrassment, "I was daydreaming."

"Well, quit daydreaming and move your ass!"

"LEW!" Dick called out angrily from the kitchen, Albert giggled in amusement.

"WHAT?!" Lew snapped back with irritation, "AM I NOT ALLOWED TO SAY 'ASS' IN FRONT OF A FIVE YEAR OLD?! IT'S NOT AS BAD AS F-"

"DON'T YOU DARE, LEWIS!"

"I DO DARE-"

"Papa and Dad are silly!" Albert beamed as he finished his strawberry. While a normal and casual domestic family life happened down in the kitchen and dining room, a hurricane of self loathing and despair swallowed Ray whole. The teen held their knees to their chest as the hot water fell upon their back, the scars from their wings had what seemed like bones protruding out from them. Blood mixed with the water and streamed down Ray's back, it hurt. Their head throbbed violently as tears ran down their face, the screaming and crying was too much to handle.

"I want it to stop..." Ray whimpered, "Stop it..." the screaming grew louder, the next thing they knew they were in a dark cell. Angel warding lined the walls, a tall blonde boy lay on the ground across from them, not this place again...

A knock on the bathroom door brought Ray back to reality, they jolted with fear as they heard the noise, the screaming ceased.

"Hurry up in there," it was George, "Your parents say dinner's ready!"

"O-okay!" Ray choked out before pulling themselves up from the floor of the bathtub/shower, "Almost done!" they could hear George grumble from behind the door as he sauntered off, Ray sighed and made sure all the soap was rinsed from their hair and body before switching the water off.

Down in the kitchen, everyone was waiting on Ray, Albert was sat in between Dick and Lew while George and Bill sat across from the three- a spot empty for Ray. The soft shuffling of footsteps could be heard descending the stairs and Albert began to bounce in his seat and turned his head quickly in the direction they came from, "Ray!" he smiled.

"Hey buddy," Ray grinned back, their hair still wet, "We having mashed potatoes tonight?"

"Uh-huh Uh-huh!" Albert nodded happily.

"Thanks, Dick, thanks Lew." Ray kissed both of their parental figures' cheek before taking a seat between the two family friends who were over. For the first few minutes of dinner the adults chatted away about boring adult things like politics, taxes, places to visit, their adult lives, and planning the next get together with all of Easy. Albert was eating messily- of course, he was a five year old- while making faces at Ray who just kept a poker face, Lew had commented once that both her and Dick were masters of the poker face.

"Ray," Bill nudged the blonde, "Why don't you call Winters and Nixon your parents? I'm just wondering." Ray was silent as well as the other adults around the table, Lew cleared his throat and glanced at Dick who just looked at him with anxiety in his eyes.

"I..." Ray shrugged, "I don't know. I mean they treat me like their child and I treat them like parents but... I don't think it would be right for me to give them that title. You know, pops and dad?"

"Huh," Bill tilted his head curiously, "Even after twelve years, you still don't know?"

"I think that's enough on this topic," Dick butted in as he wiped Albert's face with a clean napkin, "Bill, you're staying the night right?"

"Yes, sir." Bill nodded swiftly.

"Then could you take Ray to theater practice tomorrow? If it's not too much trouble that is."

"Oh, no! I can do that, I just don't know how long I'll be crashing at your place that is..."

"Ray is the hero in the story!" Albert chimed in happily, "Right, Ray?"

"Yeah," Ray chortled softly, "But I wouldn't technically call Patch a perfect hero..."

"More of an anti hero," George commented, "A vigilante of some sorts. Ya know? Chaotic good?"

"Exactly!" Ray beamed.

Lew and Dick smiled at each other as they watched their now grown child light up with joy as they spoke about something they were passionate about, although they did not share words they knew exactly what was going through each other's thoughts. Oh how the years have passed, the two of them could remember the first hunting trip Rachel went on; she was so scared but she hid every ounce of fear she had. Dick wished that joyful moments like this- the dinner table where everyone was happy- could last forever...

The doorbell broke through the chatter and reminiscing, everyone shot their heads to the foyer as Lew got up from his seat. The chatter began again while the man was gone, Lew casually opened the door only to turn white as a ghost.

"Hey, Nix." The man outside the door said with a nervous smile, "It's been a while..."

"H-Hall," Lew cleared his throat, "It has been a while. What are you doing here?"

"I was in town and I wanted to see if you guys were still around. Sorry..."

"No, no, it's fine. It's just... Unexpected."

"Yeah..."

"Wanna come in?" Lew gestured inside, "I'm sure Dick would be glad to see you again."

"That would be nice, thank you." Hall smiled before entering the house.

"Remember, shoes off."

"Is Ray still around?" the man asked as he placed his shoes in a corner, at hearing their name Ray turned their head to see who it was only to feel their blood grow cold.

Dick's eyes widened as his gaze landed on the young man. "John?" Both him and Ray said in unison.

"It's been a while," John Hall smiled painfully, "Dad, Ray, Albert."

"No." Ray angrily pushed themselves out of their seat, "No, no, no. I'm done, I'm out." and with that they stormed off to their room without finishing dinner.


	5. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will John and Ray fix things?

Everyone sat there silently, Ray's seat empty and their dinner unfinished, Bill whistled awkwardly as he glanced at John. Dick sighed and excused himself from the table, "I'll go talk to her," he walked past John with a polite smile, "Have a seat, eat dinner before it gets cold."

"Y-yes sir." John nodded before swiftly sitting next to George, "Hiya, Georgie."

"Long time no speak." Luz grinned, "Where ya been?"

"The better question is, why are you here?" Bill growled.

"Just thought I'd stop by," John shrugged as he got a plate, "I know you're not happy to see me but-"

"No," Bill interrupted, "I'm not."

"Look, I just want to apologize and-"

"Well, you're barkin up to wrong tree." John sighed and glanced at Lew who just shrugged, Albert had his head tilted in curiosity.

"Papa," the little boy asked, "Who is he again?"

Meanwhile, Dick was trying to get Ray out of their locked room- he was an angel, he could easily open it without any trouble- but the door was marked with two warding sigils; angel proofing and angel blocking. Great. Plus the child was blaring Green Day's Basket Case on the speakers

"Rachel?!" Dick called as he knocked on the door, as if it would do anything, "Rachel, open up!"

SOMETIMES I GIVE MYSELF THE CREEPS...

SOMETIMES MY MIND PLAYS TRICKS ON ME... 

"Rachel Adelaide Pearl, open the door this instant!"

...AM I JUST PARANOID, OR AM I STONED?!

The music grew louder and the ginger groaned before pulling out his phone from his pocket.

In Ray's room

Ray lay face down on her pillow as the music washed over her body, she was waiting for a text from her.

mags, he's back. (Sent at 6:43 PM, read!)

(Mags is typing...)

Mags: What's up? (Sent at 6:45 PM)

Ray's fingers flew across the screen of their phone as they typed violently, "John's back, he even after what he did! Lew let him in!" their thumb angrily tapped send and in an instant another ding came from their phone, a new message.

Ginger Snapped: Your music is too loud, I can hear it from downstairs. Also, please get rid of this angel warding, I need to speak with you. You are being rude and immature, Rachel. (Sent at 6:46 PM)

"Ugh!" Ray groaned before shoving their phone in their pocket and turning off their music, "Fine, old man." they flung open the door to see Dick's unamused face, took off the warding sigil signs and tossed them away.

"What?" they grumbled.

"What's with the attitude?" Dick tilted his head, "It's not like you."

"Yeah, well, what's he doing here?!"

"Rachel, he is your brother-"

"Not to me he's not. Now goodbye." they began to slam the door shut but Dick grabbed it just in time. "What now?"

"I want you to change this attitude, young lady," he scolded, "And I want you to go back down there, apologize and sit with your family, and finish your dinner."

"Ugh," Ray rolled their eyes, "Fine." with that they brushed passed the ginger and hopped down the stairs without glancing back. Dick grinned, pleased with himself and the fact that his daughter was actually listening this time- without Lew's help that is.

"Ray?" he chirped from behind.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, kiddo." he smiled.

"Yeah, whatever." Ray mumbled back, "Love ya too."

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear because my ears are still adjusting to regular volume after you blared your music."

"Shut up you dummy!"

The two of them returned to the table; Dick calmly sat himself back into his seat but Ray on the other hand violently tossed themselves back into the chair, Albert giggled while watching this. Ray gave off a look of annoyance before she went back to stabbing the contents of her plate as an awkward silence draped over the whole table.

The silence became too much for Lew so he cleared his throat and started to speak, "So uh, Ray," he nodded in their direction, "When did you say your play was again?"

Ray's fork hit the plate with a loud clank, they glanced up to Lew with a death glare which had no effect on him.

"May 25th." the blonde muttered.

"Ah," Lew nodded, "Say, John, how long are you in town for?" Ray's eyes widened angrily as they shot him murderous look.

"Until the end of the month." John replied, "Ray, I didn't know you were into theater."

"Huh, what else don't you know about me?" Ray said sarcastically.

"Rachel." Dick glared, "What did I say?"

"Sorry," Ray rolled her eyes, "It's not my fault he doesn't even care enough to make an effort to get to actually know me."

"Rachel!"

"It's alright, dad." John sighed before glancing over at his younger sibling, "Look, I'm sorry. Alright?"

"Yeah," Ray gulped down their water, "Then why'd you leave for four years?"

"Rachel that is enough!" Dick roared and suddenly the whole table grew quiet. "Apologize right now!"

"I'm sorry, John." Ray mumbled.

"Why can't we be a family again? Just this once?"

Later that evening

Ray sat curled up under the blankets, a string of star shaped fairy lights dangled above their bed and gently spun around. The glow in the dark star stickers stayed dormant on the ceiling, they were pretty to look at- all the stars in their room were- but they weren't as amusing to the teen as the dangling lights; Ray gently swatted at the lights, like a cat playing with yarn, they glanced down at the bracelet on their left wrist. The pendant had an angel depowering sigil carved into it, she remembered when Dick first gave it to her...

Rachel was curled up in a corner in the attic, she didn't mean to hurt him it was just- he was just so loud and angry and she was scared. The way he glared at her like she was a monster, he was right, she is a monster.

"Rachel?" Lew's voice cralwed up the stairs, "You up here, kiddo?"

"Go away!" She cried, "I don't want to hurt you too."

"What are you doing up here in the dark?" he took a step closer to her, "Your dad and I-"

"You are not my parents." Ray snapped.

"...Dick and I have been looking for you."

"That man was right," the girl sniffled, "I am a monster." Lew sighed and plopped himself next to her before taking out a cigarette and lighting it. Rachel looked at him in confusion amd concern, why the hell was he sitting next to her without a care in the world?!

"Bill's an idiot." Lew simply said, "You're not a monster, I know it- Dick knows it."

"But I hurt him-"

"You didn't mean to," Lew ruffled her hair, "You were scared, plus that prick just doesn't know when to shut up!" he chuckled. Rachel was shocked to hear such things, she was used to less mild and crude language- mostly because Dick never used it around her- and she couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Lew grinned.

"I'm sorry," she wiped a tear from her eye, "I'm just not used to hearing such crude language."

"Ah. That ginger eskimo has been raising you to be a saint." he snuffed out his cigarette, "Oh, I actually have something for you- well, we have something for you.- it was Dick's idea, but he couldn't deliver it to you cuz... Well, ya know." he handed the girl an object wrapped up in a handkerchief, she stared at it with curiosity.

"What is it?" she held the package in her hand.

"Open it and see." Rachel did as told and found a leather bracelet, she was confused as to why these men gave her this, "It's a bracelet with an Angel Depowering sigil, to keep your powers dormant when you wear it."

"...Thanks...?"

"Here," he gently slid the trinket on her arm, "When it's worn you won't be able to use your powers, when you need to use them you take it off."

"Is it because you two are scared of me?"

"No, it's so you don't hurt yourself. So you can live a normal life and be happy like a child should be." Lew grinned. "That's what every good parent wants for their kid."

"I'm not your kid."

"I know, but- just accept it already! Jesus."

"Thank you, Lewis." Rachel hugged him, "It means a lot."

Ray ran their thumb across the sigil as the memory replayed in their head like it happened yesterday, little opaque stones of different color were littered across the leather; it was beautiful.

"Rachel?" Lew's footsteps could be heard climbing the stairs, "You awake?" Ray quickly tossed their phone under the pillow and then threw the blankets over their body in attempts to be "asleep". Lew's eyes landed on the bed and he instantly knew that it was a trick.

"Don't even try faking it," he sighed, "I know you're awake, I heard you frantically shifting things around after I called your name."

"Dammit, Lew," Ray crawled out of the covers, "I was going to sleep, I promise-"

"I'm not up here to lecture you about not sleeping, kid." he sat on the foot of their bed, "Just wanted to talk to you."

"Is this about John?"

"Yeah, look I know you don't want anything to do with him but at least give the man a chance! He's trying his best to fix things with us."

"I know..." Ray bit their lip, "It's just... I don't know what's wrong with me. I forgive him- I really do- it's just that I'm still mad at him..."

"Then just tell him." Lew shrugged, "It wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Lew, you don't get it." Ray groaned, "That's not how female emotions operate!"

"Well," he raised his hands in defense, "How am I supposed to know? I'm male! That and the ginger I'm married to shows little to no emotions!"

"Just go." she shoved him off.

"Will you at least think about it?"

"Yeah..."

"Good." he smiled, "Night kid, I love you."

"Love you too, Lew." with that the man flicked off the lights witch and hopped down the stairs, leaving his daughter in the dark to sleep.


End file.
